1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to transactions for enterprise resource planning (ERP) software applications, such as SAP. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method, system, and computer program stored on a computer-readable medium for analyzing ERP custom objects by transport.
2. Related Art
Currently, available functions with ERP software applications, such as SAP (SAP AG, based in Walldorf, Germany), handle transporting custom code objects to production and analysis of these transports at the transport level, but they do not provide necessary and/or desired analysis at the object level.
When developing and/or customizing ERP applications, such as SAP and/or advanced business application programming (ABAP) code, it often entails installing code in several releases per year, in smaller releases, independent installs, code fixes, etc. SAP is defined herein to include various ERP software applications provided by SAP AG including R/3 and/or other applications related to a business suite. Often when installing the various code(s), a number of objects may need to be evaluated at once, based on code developed or modified by a number of different programmers, often including multiple changes (fixes) to the same individual code object(s). This evaluation and analysis can be cumbersome and result in various code being lost in translation and/or being missed before/during transport.
Therefore, in order to have more functionality than currently provided in the native SAP transactions, it would be desirous to have the ability to quickly compare many objects from one box to another in the landscape (e.g., from the development box to a test box, or from development box to the production box) and to also verify code versions after installation in order to demonstrate that various criteria/standards, such as those from software engineering institute (SEI), are being met.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improvement in the art of analyzing the transporting of custom objects in ERP.